Never be apart
by Rukia-sama
Summary: AU. When Riku suddenly shows up at Sora's new school, Sora can't help but wonder why he's there. To act like a complete jerk, or continue where they left two years ago? RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas
1. Surprised by the sight

Welcome! My first non one-shot in a long time. I just finished playing kingdom hearts 2 (No.. I haven't played more than an hour of the 1.) not that it will affect this story watsoever! Because this is an AU, for those who haven't read the describtion.. But why wouldn't you read the describtion.. Nevermind!

Pairings: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas (Unless you'd rather go with RoxasxAxel(?)) And perhaps some LeonxCloud.

_The cursive letters means that there's a flashback! Pay attention, or I might get everyone really confused! _

Normal writing means normal storyline, nothing to worry about!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts (sadly enough)

**Never be apart**

Chapter one:

_Surprised by the sight_

_Sora trembled weakly, wrapped up in his best friends passionate embrace. His breathing was unsteady and he smelled faintly of alcohol, his mouth twisted into a thrilled smile, and eyes clouded with addiction._

"Aah, I'm so wasted!" Sora cried and stretched his arms. The bell had finally rung, but it didn't change the fact that it had been a devastatingly long school day. It was the start of the second high school semester on the small Island's only public school.

"And to think we have to make **two **written assignments for Tuesday!" Roxas complained and sprawled his body onto the table.

"Stop whining about it!" Olette muttered and hit the boys over the head with one of her books, "school is important, and you're lucky you have the privilege of going to one!" Kairi laughed and nodded, she was shoving the new books into her bag.

It was two years since Sora had moved to Destiny Island; he had been happily welcomed and fit into the school in a matter of a few days. He still missed his old home though; the big main Island seemed so utterly out of reach.

Roxas voice brought him out of his thoughts, "-my mom told me she was renting the guest room to one of her friend's son (some woman from her graduation class) I've never even met her! What if her son is some complete maniac, I swear, I can't live with someone I don't know! He could be a child molester or whatever," before Roxas had the change to continue, Kairi cut in, "Roxas, you're 17, what could he possibly do to you?" Roxas gaped, about to say something that he couldn't quite fit into words.

"Look at him Kairi, he's short, anyone could mistake him for a seventh grader," Sora teased, Roxas frowned; everybody knew that him and Sora was the exact same height, almost.

"Hey, what'd say we go buy some ice-cream at the mall?" Olette chimed in and clapped her hands. They'd gone to the mall almost every day of their vacation, and they still hadn't grown tired of the colourful shops, and the ice-cream store, in particular.

"Yeah, I just gotta be home by 5 to meet that guy," Roxas grimaced, and picked his books up from the table.

"Maybe he's really cute, Roxas, then you can invite us over!" Kairi said gleefully, and they all left the classroom to head for the mall.

_**He** had been the one thrusting his hips against the others in a seducing manner. **He **had been the one pressing his delicate lips against his best friend's. But it wasn't him that had shoved, but had been shoved, roughly, into the couch._

The halls were stuffed with pupils, with all those people it just seemed like one big mess, everybody were headed for something, teachers and students, for a class, for a home, getting ready for a party, headed for a lovers house, or in Sora's case, the mall.

The new metal lockers, the school's budget just barely had managed last year, were shining warmly in the sun that tumbled through the big hall-windows. It reminded Sora that he had to get a locker this year, in order not to carry all his books to and from school every single day, last year he'd made the stupid mistake to turn in his locker application a little too late. It was going to be different this year, Kairi had sure been pissed about letting him borrow her locker whenever he -

Sora hit something, something hard. His first thought was "how can I possibly walk into a wall for the second time on one day," when he realised that he had bumped into someone's shoulder/arm, _someone's very muscular arm_.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was walking and I..I.." the person turned his attention from his locker to look at Sora. Long silky silver white hair covered most of his eyes and back, but the sea green eyes were unmistakable Riku's.

_Riku hovered above Sora for a split second, held up by his strong arms on each of Sora's sides. His eyes ate up the sight before, feeling the lust rise to tremendous heights. Sora lay sprawled underneath him, deep sky-blue eyes waiting for the others next move. Riku pressed his body violently against the one of his best friend, forcefully pushing the younger boy into the couch-coushins._

"Ri.." Sora gasped, his eyes immediately clouded with confusion, and he reached up to grab Riku's arm, but his hands were shoved away, the gorgeous boy in front of him closed his locker roughly, and swung his bag over one shoulder.

"Pay more attention to were you walk," he said coldly and walked past Sora with no other words.

"What a jerk!" Roxas muttered when Riku had walked out of hearing-reach, "he could've checked if you were alright! You are alright, right?" He added and checked Sora for bruises. Sora spun around to see his former best friend's body disappear into a crowd.

"That guy was drop-death-gorgeous!" Kairi squealed, she had her eyes glued to the spot where Riku, with fast paces, had disappeared. "I wonder who he was, perhaps someone new?" Olette added, also with her eyes the same direction as Kairi.

_Sora moaned into the older's lips, as they collided for another passionate kiss. Riku slid his tongue into the soft mouth he was kissing, Sora tasted sweeter than any candy he'd ever tasted, and more sinful than any desire. And when he broke the kiss they gasped for air. Sora rubbed his body against the others, as if pleading him to continue._

"I-I'm sorry, I just remembered I'd promised my mom to be home early today," Sora said and parted with his friends with a quick hand motion, and disappeared down the hall, heading for home as fast as he possibly could.

"What was that about?" Olette muttered, Kairi nodded, equally confused.

"Guess he ditched us," Roxas mumbled with a frown. What had gotten into Sora?

_"Aah, Ri-Riku!"_

_Riku's hand slipped under Sora's black tank top, and caressed the smooth skin underneath it._

Riku had been at his school. Why had Riku been at his school? Those thoughts were repeated countless times in Sora's head but there were no answer to the questing, and that was driving Sora mad.

God, he had looked incredible, over the two years they hadn't seen each other he'd gotten much taller, and if possible more handsome.

But that wasn't really what Sora should be bothering his mind with, get back on the tracks, he reminded himself. Why would Riku be at his school?

He reached home, threw his jacket in the hall and proceeded into the kitchen, were he was met by his mother's sparkling smile.

"Guess who I ran into today!" She chimed, as she returned to making preparations for tonight's dinner. Sometimes it seemed like all she ever did was cook.

"Lilian! You remember Lilian right? I've always admired her pudding; I can't understand how it can have such a puddingly substance. It's weird, really, when I make pudding it always just drops. You remember the last time I made pudding, right honey?"

Sora made a face and nodded irritated, "did she say why she was here?"

"Actually she did! It's really amazing! She got a job on that really famous restaurant, I really think her pudding did the trick, and her, her husband and Riku all moved! Isn't it exciting? You remember Riku, right?"

"Mom, of course I remember Riku!" Sora winced inwardly, how could she for even just a moment think he'd forget his best friend? Former best friend. Sora wasn't sure what they were. At the department day it had been really awkward. If they hadn't attended that stupid party it wouldn't have happened. If they hadn't drunken the alcohol like it had been water. There were so many ifs. But it had felt so right that it was frightening.

_Riku was off him with a violently fast motion; stepping back, until his back hit the wall with a hollow sound. His lips were parted, hauling air down his lungs in rough breaths. Both boys' chest were rising and falling rapidly, as adrenaline ran through their bodies. "Riku.." the youngest whispered with his slightly bruised lips, his hair was messed up and the tank top half covering his stomach. Riku turned his head away from his gaze. Both painfully sober now, Sora got off the couch, his eyes never meeting Riku's as he exited the house._

AN: (This is really long, you don't have to read it T . T) Bleeh, angsty! I hate angst with passion! I promise there'll not be very much more angst in this.. Mostly just that cliché drama plot line that walk hand in hand with our beloved yaoi.

A penny for your thoughts? I don't really know myself. English is not my first language, and I'm having a bit of trouble finding synonyms for anything other than manhood (I swear, I've been breathing lemons lately) so it may not be all too well written.

I really need beta readers on this; my grammar is like the worst ever. So if anyone's interested I'd get all happy.. Yeah..

Of all the girls I could have chosen.. Why Olette? I like Olette.. I promise there'll be more of everyone else, though!

Oh, and I hope that Roxas was pukeingly out of character, I really like Roxas.. But I think he's really hard to write.. Also wondering what people would like better, angsty seme Roxas with submissive uke Axel or really hot experienced seme Axel and a cute/fuckable uke Roxas?

Random talking: I use the vocabulary, if I can't find a word that'll fit in my sentence. And sometimes I just close the book, feeling convinced that I'd now know the word, and then realize that I've forgotten how it was spelled. My memory is the worst ever, almost as bad as my sense of directions.

Lykomgya: Leave a review? Please? It's what encourages me to write more!


	2. Freeloader

Yeah! Second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!

_The prettily cursive letters still means that there's a flashback! Oh my!_

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts (yeah, dull like that.)

**Never be apart**

Chapter 2

_Freeloader_

Roxas could still taste the salty, yet sweet flavour of sea-salt ice cream, when he reached his home. They'd been at the mall, and then gone to the beach with their ice creams, enjoying the view of the calm ocean. Unfortunately he had to leave at 5 o'clock.

_Damn that stupid freeloader_, Roxas couldn't help feeling hostile toward the man, that was costing him precious time away from his best friends.

"Roxas you're late! He's already here," Roxas mother dragged her son through the door, and practically shoved him into the living room. At that moment Roxas stopped breathing.

The sight that met him there was, well, stunning to say the least. _Red_, was the first word that popped into Roxas mind. _Hot_ was probably the second.

The person on their couch, had fiery red hair, sparkling green eyes and just below those astonishing green irises, (on his cheeks), were the most eccentric "tear" tattooes. Roxas couldn't remember the last time he'd met someone, who had completely take his breath away.

Roxas felt his legs turn into pudding, as the person stood up from the couch, revealing a line of delicious smooth skin between his torn jeans and tight-fitting shirt.

"Name's Axel," he said with a smirk. Roxas said nothing, he just stared, "A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" the oldest added when no reply came.

"I-I'm Roxas," he said dumbly, green eyes calmly placed themselves on him, his face, his body, seeming to know everything he was thinking. And then Axel did something that made Roxas shiver, he bowed down, and whispered huskily into his ear, "let's get along, right?"

And Roxas could only nod silently, as Axel laughed dryly and tapped his head jokingly. And when Axel left for his room, Roxas could do nothing but stare at the tall and skinny, but drop death gorgeous body, which would be staying in the guest room for the next many months.

* * *

"So, Roxas. What was that sponger guy like?" Roxas choked. His cheeks turned a very dark taint of pink, as he coughed. Several times. "Jeez, I was just asking. You don't have to flip about it, Roxas!" Kairi muttered, she poked the food on her plate with a snappy look.

"Kairi, I really think he **is** choking," Olette shrieked and got up from her chair, in order to help his friend. Sora was too busy playing around with his crown necklace, the one always resting peacefully around his neck, running his fingers up and down the silver chain, picking up the silver crown one moment, dropping it the next. Riku had been the one giving him the ornament, a christmas present from a long time ago. _Riku RikuRikuRikuRikuRiku._

Sora had to admit that he'd felt like a stalker the entire day, looking for Riku, following Riku, _spying_ on Riku. It seemed like the silver haired had already made some friends, someone from his class, Seifer and Tidus, Sora vaguely remembered them being named. He'd felt a tiny shred of jealousy as he quietly watched the two boys show Riku the school, introduce him to girls, laugh with him or simply chat.

But even through his stalking Sora had not received one glance the entire day, not the tiniest fleeting look, not even an annoyed stare as if to say, "_stop following me_." Nothing. And it was driving Sora insane.

"-No! He's not hot, Kairi! Stop it, please. No, you cannot come by and check him out! He's at least six years older than us, for gods sake," Roxas could finally breathe again, and was frantically blurting out answers as the girls questioned him.

Suddenly their attention went other place, though. It felt as if the entire atmosphere changed every time _he_ entered a room, walked down a hallway, or now, seating himself at a table in the canteen. And he was astounding. Calm and collected attitude, a fleeting smile now and then, and eyes than seemed to light his entire face up.

Sora went through the situation in his head, Riku's mother had gotten a job on the island, and _what had Riku said about moving_? Had he been thrilled? Happy? Angry? Had he been surprised to see Sora at the new school? Why hadn't he recognized him? Had giving Sora his trademark smile, a hug and a few words of, "_I missed you_" or something like that been utterly out of questing? Was he mad about their departure? It wasn't exactly like Sora had liked leaving the day after _that_.

Sora suddenly felt a pair of arms wiggle around his shoulders, and a head resting calmly upon his brown hair. Well, not exactly calmly, nothing about Selphie was calm.

"Who's the new guy!?" She squealed, gently tugging Sora's shirt.

"I heard someone call him Riku," Kairi replied, her eyes not leaving Riku for a second.

"He's hot," Selphie whispered breathlessly.

And then they just stared, dazzled by Riku's presence, until he threw his long silver hair behind his shoulders, got up from the table, and left the room with his new friends.

* * *

The late summer hung heavy in the air, it wasn't like the weather changed too drastically on their island, but usually the sudden downpours of rain marked winter, and the almost too hot temperatures marked summer. Sora knew that fall was about to come knocking in a few weeks, leaving a trail of cold winds and a dangerous ocean behind, as the season would change to winter, colder, less sun, more cosy memoirs indoors. Sora liked winter. He remembered one winter in particular, he'd been 12, Riku 13, and as Christmas Eve had been approaching, and eventually the discussion of Santa Claus' existence had come up. Exactly like last year, and the year before that, as long as Sora could remember actually.

"_I'm telling you, Riku! Santa **does** exist!" He'd received a smirk from his friend, "look, I'll prove it to you!" Sora had grabbed Riku's hand, leading him through the apartment and into his room, starting to search through his stuff. "I know it's somewhere around here.." Sora'd muttered. Riku'd sighed. "Sora, you're 12. You need to realize, that there is no such thing, as a fat man delivering presents to every child in the entire world on one eve." _

_Riku had never really had any superstition as long as Sora remembered. "Found it!" He giggled, showing Riku an old box. It had a small sign attached, "To Sora, From Santa," the box contained an old brown teddy bear, made of soft fabric, with little black buttons as eyes. Riku laughed, not a spotting laugh, but kind amused giggles escaped his mouth. _

"_That's obviously something your parents gave you," Sora pouted, causing Riku to bow down and hug his friend tightly, "it's cute though," he smiled softly into Sora's brown locks. _

_Christmas. Sora's room was stuffed with all the presents he'd received that morning. And Riku couldn't help but let out a sound of surprise. Sora was indeed a spoiled child. _

"_I brought you a present," Riku said and handed Sora a small package. Sora's eager fingers quickly ripped the paper, revealing a silver necklace, the crown necklace. It was something Riku had spend weeks carefully going through amounts of jewellery stores, until he'd finally found something that wasn't too girly, nor something that you'd grow out of. Something carefully picked out by Riku, for Sora and Sora only. _

_Sora gaped; his sky blue eyes were big as ever, studying the hand picked jewellery with carefulness. "It's big," Sora stated, the chain was kind of long after all. _

"_You'll grow on it," Riku said. _

"_Thank you, Riku," he gently placed the chain around his neck, smiling brightly. "It's the best present ever!" And that said quite a lot, seeing as the room was stuffed with expensive objects._

"_I have something for you too," Sora said, a small blush spreading on his face, he held a big present toward Riku. The gift-wrappings were quickly discarded onto the floor. _

"_You're giving me your ragged teddy?" A couple of perfect brows were raised in amusement toward the giver. Sora pouted, his eyes shot down. _

"_Sora," Sora raised his eyes to meet Riku's sea coloured once. A happy smile was spreading on the teen's face, "it's something important to you," he stated, "I'm happy."_

_Sora's eyes sparkled and he threw himself at his friend, hugging Riku ever so tightly. _

Sora's eyes shot open. Had he been napping? He was in front of a classroom; people were slowly picking up their belongings and started to head home. _Riku_. He'd followed him again, and then dropped himself up against the wall, waited for the lesson to end. And suddenly it had. He took a deep breath, collection all his courage and then he waited. One by one the class emptied.

"I want to talk to you," Sora stated, blue eyes met green. Riku smirked coldly, "spill it."

AN: I'm really pleased with the length of this chapter; I usually love when people submit seven pages of well-written smut, but I'm working towards it!

So, what did you think of the short introduction of Axel? I hope it was pleasing.

Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! They really made my day! I haven't quite decided who'll top concerning Axel and Roxas, seeing I've got a vote for each.

It's really late, and I've only had two hours of sleep last night! It's a miracle I'm still standing.. Scratch that.. Sitting.. Anyway! I'll be heading to bed!

Leave a review, pwease?


	3. Confrontation

I hope you'll enjoy this third chapter!

_Cursive letters are only thoughts in this chapter. No flashbacks!_

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts do not belong to me.

**Never be apart**

Chapter 3

_Confrontation _

There are times when you'd wish your mind weren't so consequently occupied by other things than school. Roxas found himself in that exact situation, as he angrily slammed schoolbooks down his bag, cursing energetically. He'd been halfway home, (running, out of reasons he did not really want to admit) when he realized that he'd forgotten not only all his books but his bag as well.

Packing the last book he headed for the exist, he turned a corner and.. Stopped.. His friend was sitting in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Obviously waiting for the lesson to end.

_Damn, Sora had been acting really weird the entire day! _Roxas thought as he stopped walking, glancing at his friend, _Sora had been leaving them from time to time, running around in the hallways and given a jump of surprise every time someone addressed him._

_Maybe Sora's got a girlfriend?_ Roxas thought with a smile on his lips, as he hid behind the corner in order to discover the reason of Sora's weird behaviour. The bell rung and people left the classroom in no particular order. Roxas yawned.

"I want to talk to you."

"Spill it."

**What the..?!** Roxas nearly jumped from surprise as he saw Riku's slender form lean against the wall, opposite to Sora. _What business did Sora have with Riku?_

"Well.. You see.. I actually.. I'm really sorry about what happened!" Sora's body tensed with anxiety, he looked at the other with his gleaming azure gaze.

"I'm amazed you got the nerve to approach me like this. I guess you grew a spine since last time," Riku's cold eyes showed no emotion at all, and Roxas (still completely puzzled) clenched his fist, who the hell did Riku think he were?

"I guess.." Sora mumbled quietly, he clenched his necklace tightly, hoping that it would give him the strength to say what he wished to say. Or perhaps cause a reaction from Riku, other than an ice-cold glance.

"If there's nothing else you wanted to say, you're wasting my time," a huskily whisper. Sora shivered, but got up from his place against the wall and faced Riku equally (well, almost. Seeing he was the shorter.)

"There's more!" Sora shouted now, his cheeks were flushed, "I don't want it to be like this, Riku. I want us to be friends!"

And then Riku laughed. A laugh that ripped Sora's heart out of his chest, a laugh that dropped said heart on the floor to watch it scatter into a million pieces, a laugh Sora had never heard come from Riku's mouth.

Then Sora finally said something that made Riku show some expression, anger or perhaps it was something else underneath the worked up surface. "Riku.. Are you mad about.. the kiss?"

Sora felt Riku's strong hands grip his wrists and pinch him roughly against the wall, pinned there by Riku's body he could not move. His back hurt like hell, and when he met Riku's green eyes with an angry frown on his lips, his eyes were teary. Riku's expression was yet again expressionless, except from his smirking lips. Riku leaned closer; Sora could feel warm breath against his ear. And no matter how angry he were, he couldn't deny the fiery sensation that spread through his entire body.

Roxas suddenly felt very guilty about spying on his friend, the display in front of him was obviously not something he had the right to watch. So he disappeared back down the hall to get to the other exist. He couldn't help but wonder what Sora had meant though. _Are you mad about.. the kiss? _

Riku pressed himself closer, and whispered huskily into Sora's ear, "I didn't chose to move here," a short pause where he licked his lips thoughtfully, "if you're smart, you stay out of my way." Riku's grab loosened and Sora instantly fell to floor, his face was a dark rosy colour, and his lips slightly parted, gasping for air. Riku smiled and rested a hand on his hip; almost as if he admired his work.

"Damnit, Riku..!" Sora cried, his face was still twisted in confusion and embarrassment, compared to Riku whose face showed nothing at all. Said boy turned around on his heel and left the school. Leaving Sora on the floor, confused and panting.

* * *

Roxas went straight home, whatever business Riku and Sora had it wasn't for him to butt in. He felt incredibly hot though, he'd never seen anything like that first hand! _Calm down, Roxas._ He told himself, and wondered when Sora'd thought of telling him about this relationship he had with Riku. _Whatever_ it was.

Roxas threw his bag in the entrée, swept a hand through his dirty blonde hair, and called his mother to find out whether she was home or not. No answer was heard, and with a sigh he went up the stairs to his room. _Really, just what had been going on between Riku and Sora? That conversation had, without a doubt, been private. Riku had acted hostile, but the way he'd tightened up, at the mention of that kiss had almost seemed like he.. _

**Axel's door was open**.

Roxas' own room was at the end of the hallway, but now he just stood like a deer caught in a spotlight, and stared at the opening.

It wasn't completely open, but half. It almost felt like a warm gesture. And a little peep wouldn't harm. It _was_ his house after all. And so he gently pushed the door open. His heart was racing as he entered the room. Axel wasn't home, if he'd been he'd answered when Roxas had called earlier, right?

The redhead had put his own personal touch on the room, thrown his used clothes over a chair with sloppiness. The bed hadn't been made, but the thing that caught Roxas' attention was leaned against the wall. A red and black el-guitar, it seemed weirdly displaced against the white walls. _Axel played a guitar? _

"Aren't we curious," whispered a certain someone huskily behind him, accompanied by a hoarse laughter, which either belonged to a smoker, or someone who had been smoking a lot earlier.

"You play a guitar," Roxas mumbled quietly, enchanted by the instrument.

"Yeah," came the calm reply. Roxas slowly turned around and met Axel's green eyes.

"How was school?" _How could he ask something like that, when all he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose torn pants? _Roxas felt heat rise to his face, as Axel dried his red hair with a towel. The smooth bare skin seemed just right, and Roxas couldn't help the thought of wanting to touch the man before him. Screw age difference.

But of course he just stood there. Gaping like a fish, he must've looked pretty slow. "It was fine," he finally said, searching for a reasonable explanation for being in the elder's room.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I've been in your room too," Axel smirked and tossed the towel on the floor before throwing himself on the bed. Roxas felt his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red as he stuttered a "_what?_"

"Wanna play cards?" Axel changed the conversation. Roxas pretty much lost the chat at that point, and dropped himself on the bed next to Axel with a nod.

"So, what d'ya wanna play?" Axel asked, picking a stack of cards from a table beside the bed and started to mix them, it looked almost professional. _Was that a trick question?_

"Uhmm.."

"Strip poker?" Axel suggested, Roxas nearly fell off the bed.

"Seeing that I'm wearing less than you, it wouldn't really be a fair match, though," Axel smirked; _the boy was obviously crushing on him._

"Poker is fine," Roxas mumbled and added: "the normal version, I mean," the blush just wouldn't disappear.

"Poker it is!" Axel stated and gave out cards. Roxas got a fairly good hand, and if he hadn't been so occupied by staring at Axel's naked smooth chest and his somewhat naked thighs, (those pants were really filled with gaps) Roxas could've won that round. _God, Axel was really skinny, his hips were incredibly pointy as well as the rest of his body, not that it didn't make him look incredibly sexy though. _

"What are you doing on the island anyway?" Roxas asked out of nowhere, he was slowly gaining his calm, as he threw his cards on the bed with a smirk, full house.

"Wondering why I'm here, are you," Axel repeated the question thoughtfully as he started passing out more cards, "I'm in a band, you see," he turned the first card. "Our second guitar and vocalist got us in a position where we could either choose to pay or play to get out of his debt.. We're playing at a local pub for awhile," he ran a hand through his fiery red hair and turned another card.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Roxas mumbled politely, "where are the rest of your band staying?"

"With friends or family. I'm glad that your mom offered me to stay here," there was a short silence, then the redhead added, "for more than one reason."

Roxas didn't know if it was directed at him, but he was alert that heat rushed through his entire body, especially the lower parts. The feelings were overwhelming, he'd never wanted someone of the same gender like this, but there was something about Axel that made him feel strange. He slowly leaned forward, gently parting his lips to whisper a longing request.

"**Roxas! Are you home, honey?! I need help with the groceries!**" Roxas cringed, _could his mother have picked a better time_? He threw himself off the bed in a split second, rushing to the door, letting his mother know he was on his way. Just before he hurried down the stairs he send Axel a remorseful look, which slowly turned into a shy smile "I want a rematch, you know!"

* * *

Sora's mind was a mess. One moment he'd clutch the crown necklace, only wanting Riku to touch him again, the contact had made all his old feelings leap up to the surface. The next he'd shut his eyes in anger, feeling the heat of tears collecting in his eyes. _Why did Riku hate him so much? _

Someone knocked on his door, "come on in," he replied from the bed, slowly easing his grip on the silver chain. His mother entered the room.

"Sora! Get out of your school uniform, it's getting wrinkled," she lectured him with a smile, "we're having guests, please change, darling." _Guests? Great, he really didn't feel like putting a nice facade on tonight! _

The doorbell rang, Sora's mother send him a serious glance before rushing out to answer the door. Sora buried his face in the pillow, and muttered a swear word Riku had taught him a long time ago.

Sora quickly changed his clothes into something more comfortable and went to the living room. And then he was face to face with a grumpy looking Riku sitting on his couch.

AN: Cliffie! Yay! I'm slowly getting to everyone's reviews, thanks to everyone for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter.

Random talking: I was going this through for mistakes and suddenly the words "let me take you" pops up. And I was like… I didn't write that.. did I..? Of course I hurried up and corrected it!

Oh yeah, and about my massive overuse of commas! I would blame that on my mother, she has always said that I needed to use more commas in my Danish essays. Today my English teacher explained that you don't use commas as much in English as in Danish, can't really get out of the habit!

Please leave a review; they make me a very very happy girl!


	4. Cold Black Button Eyes

Please enjoy!

_Cursive letters are thoughts and flashbacks, as you might've figured!_

I've gotten two wonderful beta readers! (Thank you so much Shiro-Neko-Hanyou!) I'm so happy! They've corrected my stupid grammar mistakes and helped me rewrite stuff! Hold your hats and glasses! This'll be with almost no mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.. Bleeeh..

**Never be apart**

Chapter 4

_Cold Black Button Eyes_

"It's been such a long time since we've been together like this!" Sora's mother chimed as she gestured to Lilian, her husband and their teenager to take place at the dining table. Sora's heart had stopped beating; he could feel his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help clenching his fists, nails bore into his palms.

"Isn't this a wonderful surprise, Sora?" His mother chuckled, feeling pretty self-assured now that she had gotten SUCH a great idea as inviting Lilian and her family over.

"We figured you guys didn't really get the time to catch up at school," Lilian said calmly, sipping some water.

The first course was soup. Sora'd seen tomatoes in his mother's bag earlier, and he reasoned it must've been tomato soup, no matter how bad it tasted. Perhaps it was only bitter in his mouth. His father and Riku's parents seemed to enjoy it. Did Riku enjoy it? Sora hadn't looked at him once since he entered the room.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Sora wondered. Jumping off the roof seemed very tempting.

How exactly did he end up in that situation? A dinner invitation his mother had forgotten to mention. Now that Riku's family lived nearly three blocks away there was no way she wouldn't think of inviting them.

"It's so wonderful that we live near each other again!" his mother stated rather joyful.

"Of course I couldn't turn something like that down when it meant bringing us closer to your family," Riku's mother replied, she send a side-gaze at Riku.

"A restaurant, was it?" his father asked.

"You've tasted her food, right? I'm not surprised she was promoted," Riku's father said with a somewhat rather satisfied voice.

"But this soup is really delicious, I can't wait for the main course," Riku's mother interrupted.

"Of course we do, we'll make sure to pay you a visit," and then they all laughed for no reason at all. And Sora desperately wished himself to another place, on another island, in another universe.

"But it's great Riku and Sora can pick of where they left, we almost felt bad about moving," Sora choked on the soup, he could have killed his father right on the spot. Why did he have to make the situation even more awkward?

"Yes, I bet you must've been surprised about suddenly seeing Riku in your school," Lilian said with a happy smile plastered on her feminine features as she took another sip of her soup. They were still at the first course and they were already talking about something so unpleasant! Sora nodded, his eyes not leaving the red substance on his plate. And then Riku said something,

"He looked like someone about to have a heart attack. When he bumped into me, that is," Sora was so shocked by the fact that Riku had actually spoken, that he lifted his eyes from the soup, but he realised too late that had been a mistake. As his blue eyes met Riku's green in front of him he turned as red as the soup they were eating. Riku continued,

"But it would have been completely out of character if he hadn't been spacing out when I met him. He hasn't changed one bit," and then Riku smiled, his eyes were shining like emeralds and the gaze he'd locked with Sora's was kind.

"I really hope you'll get along like the old days," Sora's mother said while collecting soup plates.

"Me too, maybe you could go girl hunting like back then," Lilian said cautiously, fingers fidgeting her napkin. Sora flinched, what had brought that up?

"Sora isn't very popular with the girls," _if he'd wanted to kill his father before..._ "I actually don't remember him ever having a girlfriend. But with Riku along he'll surely have some luck!" Sora's father laughed a raspy loud laugh as if he'd just said something funny.

"Actually Riku isn't..." more fidgeting more with that stupid napkin, "I mean... I was hoping Sora could introduce him to someone…" Lilian looked straight at Sora, "some nice girl," she added.

"Mom, please," Riku had suddenly tensed Sora noticed.

"Just... No more bo... No more flings, Riku. Please!" She half whispered, half mouthed. Riku send her a glare, telling her firmly to shut up. His intense eyes closed in annoyance.

"That is for me to decide," he muttered. Sora could feel his heart race with desperation. Riku had flings? The Riku he knew had a girlfriend once in a while, but never a relationship just for sex, which also hurt him deeply. Riku had been with others, others that weren't him. _Where did that come from?_ Sora shrugged, and fisted his hands under the table.

Sora's mother excused herself with the dishes and went to the kitchen with her husband, carrying the plates. The only sound in the room was Sora's rapid heartbeat.

"Sora, is that a blush I see on your face?" Riku's teasing voice filled the silence; it was low and seductive. Sora felt his friend's deep eyes ravishing his body with their stare, and he felt the dizzy warmth from earlier return to his body.

"Riku! Stop this instance!" Riku's father yelled, slamming his hands firmly down on the table, making his point clear.

"Whatever" Riku's eyes were hidden behind his long bangs. The awkward silence returned, Lilian's face turned a light purple and she looked like she was having a nervous breakdown. Sora wished someone, anything, would break the silence.

"And now for the main course! You like pie, right?" Sora's mother entered the room carrying a big plate of pie followed by her husband who was carrying the wine. Sora let out a relieved sigh. They didn't talk about Riku or flings for the rest of the dinner, much to Sora's liking. And when they had finally finished eating only a few polite words were exchanged before Riku's family left.

"You and Riku didn't even talk, is something the matter?" Sora looked up from his seat by the table, his blue eyes locking with his mothers.

"No not at all! But you know... It's kinda hard to..." his mind was really racing now, desperately trying to find an excuse "...Have a decent conversation in front of your parents," the fake smile he send her seemed to fit like a flawless mask.

* * *

Riku searched through his drawer, desperately looking for the missing object. He couldn't have thrown it out? He couldn't have been so stupid, right? Shirts, pants, socks, books, all ending in a messy pile on the floor. But _it_ wasn't there. He got up from the floor; his mind was a mess, trying to remember where it could be. The basement the last unopened packing case, it had to be there. He raced down the stairs to the cellar and found the unopened box.

_Sora was beautiful, not like the models on magazine covers, but beautiful in the innocent and pure way. Something Riku had always envied. Sora always followed his heart, too. When they lay in Sora's bed, Riku's head in his friend's lap, Sora would with cautiously slow motions play with his hair as he just lay there, enchanted by the touch. And sometimes he'd bend over and burry his head in the silver hair and then mumble something about Riku smelling good. If something happened Sora would say his true opinion, Riku would go all pros and cons through in his head. _

_That was the thing that made Sora innocently beautiful in Riku's opinion. And that was probably also why he'd fallen in love with him. He was 14 when he had the first dream of Sora sprawled in his bed with gently parted lips, just waiting for Riku to take him right there. He'd just turned 15 when he accepted those feelings, accepted that no matter how pretty his girlfriend got he'd never love her like he loved Sora or be attracted to her like he was attracted to boys.. -Attracted to Sora. _

"_Riku, let's make this night something to remember!" Sora giggled gleefully and grabbed Riku's hand to lead the way into the house. Riku smiled at his younger friend and nodded as a reply. Sora would be leaving tomorrow. He'd move numerous miles away from him, and leave Riku behind. _

_With a sigh Riku followed his best friend into the house. Loud music met them as they entered, everything was already messy, people were dancing dirty with each other, and everything smelled of alcohol._

_If it hadn't been for Sora, Riku would have left. But the young boy was desperately trying to get a wonderful parting memory with his best friend and that apparently involved this party. _

"Come on, Riku! We're here to have fun!" Sora stated and got hold of a bottle with unknown liquid. Riku smiled and watched as Sora poured it down, he looked incredibly cute.

"_I want to dance too, Riku!"_

"_Mmm..."_

"_With you, silly! Come on! I love this song!"_

"_Yeah, me too."_

"_Then dance already!"_

"_Mmm..."_

_Sora's arms were quickly wrapped around Riku's neck and his petite body was moving sexually against him. It was hell to keep the last shred of reticence not to molest Sora right there. But Riku possessed an incredible willpower, and it wasn't until they got home to his house a couple of hours later that he actually did something._

_The smaller boy reeked of alcohol and his usual strawberry shampoo, though Riku thought him as divine no matter which situation he found him in. And he couldn't help but wrap his arms around him. The boy he loved, the first person to actually be cared for by him. The feeling of the boy's body against his was unbelievable. Sora moved a little in the hug, he brought his face closer to his friend's._

"_..ku.. Pleaschee.. Don't pull away," Sora mumbled drunkenly, and brought his face closer, meeting Riku's lips with his own._

_**Riku hadn't been drunk. **_

_Sora thrusted his hips teasingly against Riku's, moaning lightly. Riku snapped. Who cared if Sora was drunk and was only doing all this, because he thought Riku was some girl. He would leave tomorrow. Take the boat with his parents and leave without a second thought. Fuck everything._

_Riku shoved Sora backwards, causing him to plunge onto the couch, soon to be followed by Riku's body topping him. _

"_You're so fucking gorgeous," Riku mumbled before capturing the boy's lips again, he liked the way Sora squirmed underneath him, only making him want his friend more. Riku slipped a hand underneath Sora's tank top and caressed the wonderfully smooth skin. Sora was divine. **But also drunk. Riku wasn't. **_

_What if Sora would hate him? What if Sora didn't want to have anything to do with him! What if Sora wouldn't write and call as he'd promised to. _

_Riku jumped off the younger boy, he slowly backed away, terrified by his own train of thoughts that'd let him do such a thing. He should have been more mature; he should have restrained himself even though it had been so tempting. _

"_Riku..." _

_I'm weak. Weak and pathetic, he told himself. Why had they even gone to the stupid party anyway? Because Sora wanted to and nothing else mattered. But Sora didn't want this. Sora didn't deserve to be taken by someone he'd trusted on a stupid couch in some rush of drunken lust. Sora deserved a sweet girl even though it would kill Riku inside._

_Sora got up and left. _

The teddy bear stared blankly up from the packing case with its accusing black button eyes; _"why am I not an exhibit in your room?"_ it seemed to whimper. Riku smiled as he slowly picked it up from its current residence and clutched it against his chest with a sob that echoed in the cold and empty basement.

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading!

And about the cheesy line "and then they all laughed for no reason at all" was me trying to keep the somewhat wonderfully bad humour that pops up at you sometimes while you play the game. I don't even want to write examples.. I'm sure you haven't forgotten the scenes where someone says something.. And then everybody laughs.. For no reason at all...

Please leave a review! They make my day!


	5. Explanation

Sorry for the long wait! But it's finished! And there are three pages.

No flashbacks in this chapter, _cursive_ are thoughts.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers and my wonderful beta reader!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_Enjoy_

**Never be apart**

Chapter 5

_Explanation _

Sora'd never really liked shopping, and he hated shopping groceries for his mother. She'd always ask him to find some rare exotic fruit she wanted to use in her cooking, and Sora would spend hours searching for it. Sora and Roxas found themselves wandering endlessly in the big store, both looking for whatever items their mothers had asked them to buy.

"I can't read my mom's writing," Roxas muttered, he didn't like shopping either.

"I've never heard of some of these things ever before," Sora replied with a displeased frown. The store had enough groceries to feed an entire country, but that only made the specific groceries harder to find.

"We're going to meet up with Olette and Kairi afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, we'll go to your place. I just need to find a papou fruit thingy first."

Just as Sora was about to grab some microwave food he spotted Riku's mother by the frost department. He could only see her profile, swan neck, silver blonde hair caressing her heart shaped face, wearing a short green dress, she looked as if something was on her mind

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, Sora had stopped walking completely, "you know her?"

It was obvious that Sora was staring at Lilian's tall form, now bending for some frozen vegetables.

"It's Riku's mother," Sora muttered, "I never told you, but me and Riku used to be really good friends." Roxas turned a light shade of red; from the conversation he'd overheard, they'd seemed like more than good friends.

"Actually I.." even though it was none of his business, Sora was his friend and he was getting curious. But before he could continue Lilian spotted them, she hurriedly grabbed the frozen vegetables she needed and waved at Sora.

"Shopping for your mother?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he laughed, "this is Roxas, he's in most of my classes." Lilian eyed the blonde before sending him a forced smile, and a strained "nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," Roxas replied dumbfounded. Lilian raised a prefect eyebrow at Sora.

"Actually I would like to have a word with you, just the two of us," her green eyes flickered to Roxas who quickly left for the candy department.

"What is it?" Sora asked and tilted his head cutely to the side. Lilian bit her red painted nail and tried to avoid looking Sora in the eye.

"I'm going to warn you about my son," her voice was barely audible as she uttered the words.

"Why? What's with Riku?"

"Riku has changed over the past years," she continued to whisper, "he has been with some people that his father and I.." she took a deep breath, "..did not approve. If he ever tries anything.. Sora, promise me that you won't let him amuse himself with you. You're smart, and I've always thought you were good for him. But the way he acted yesterday.."

"I don't think Riku wants anything to do with me," Sora cut in, he felt flustered and dizzy. Why would she say something like that?

"Riku is gay," her words were cold but not calm, she sent a quick gaze to the floor and fidgeted with her package of frozen vegetables, "but he has never been in an actual relationship with a boy."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He just.." She seemed uncomfortable as she tried to find a fitting word, "has sex with them, and we never see them again."

"Riku is gay?" The simple statement sent Sora's world crashing to the floor he was standing on, _all that time he'd thought Riku was straight. And at that fateful night of the kiss, it had only been because he hadn't been sober and was supposed to leave the next day, that he'd had the courage to lean in and do what he only could dream of. Riku was gay? At that time he'd had a chance that Riku might like him back at some point. _"Since when?"

"I think it was around the time you left that he brought the first boy home," she replied slowly, her eyes ghosted over Sora's features as if she was somehow reliving that day's events in her mind.

"Well surely he isn't going to try anything on me," Sora tried to laugh it off, but it sounded fake even to his own ears, "he would have done that back then, if he was interested."

"You're just his type," Lilian whispered, "but I'm hoping that moving here will change him. That was everything. Thanks for your time, Sora," she turned around on her black leather boots and left Sora to stand there, almost like a rabbit that had been standing in a spotlight that suddenly disappeared. _Riku was gay.  
_

* * *

Axel was slouching on his bed in a light slumber; he woke up from his sleep when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He sleepily sat up in the bed and motioned a hand through his messy red hair. _Damn sleep lack, I'd wish I could sleep at normal hours, _he thought and grabbed the stack of cards on the table beside his bed. Now that he was awake he might as well kill some time before going to work.

"Roxy, get your scrawny butt in here, I want a quickie!" He yelled as the blonde walked past his door. Roxas tensed up.

A boy and two girls stepped into Axel's view.

The blonde winced. Awkward. Axel wasn't particularly flustered and sent a small wave toward Roxas' friends. For a few seconds silence ruled the hallway, but then Axel realized that Roxas wasn't going to say anything. The kid was too flushed to think clear, apparently.

"I'll rephrase that sentence," Axel said and threw the stack of cards on the madras, "Roxas, are you up for a quick round of cards?"

Roxas let out the breath he had been holding and side glanced at his friends, Kairi and Olette were at the current moment struck with awe and Sora was fidgeting with his necklace.

"If my friends can play too, I guess it's okay."

"O' course! I'm Axel, nice to meet'cha," the redhead said with a smile playing on his lips. _On his nice and soft lips_, Roxas noticed. The all took a seat on the bed and began playing.

* * *

_Just how did I end up at a dirty bar?_ Sora sighed as Roxas guided their group to a small table in the other end of the room. Music slowly filled the room and Roxas shot his head up and stared at the band. _Oh yeah, because Roxas wants to jump that guy, _Sora smirked inwardly, Roxas didn't really let his emotions show very often, but he just sent out those '_do me right here. Right now_' vibes whenever he got near Axel.

Sora sighed again. He really didn't want to be there, but Olette and Kairi had already started dancing, they were moving slowly to the sensual voice of the band's vocalist. A tall guy with blonde hair, besides singing his hands were gracefully playing a guitar. Next to him on a keyboard was a brunette wearing a leather jacket, he was sending small peeks at the one on the drums, a tall muscular blonde with spiky hair.

Sora noticed how Axel's gaze kept returning to Roxas who had taken a seat by the table, who smiled gently when he realised the redhead had been staring. _Some people were just meant to flawlessly fall in love with a person that liked them back. _Sora sighed again, what he wouldn't give to lie peacefully in his bed at that moment.

"Want a drink?" Kairi placed a glass filled with a colourful substance in front of Sora, she was smirking broadly and her cheeks were faintly flushed. She would definitely be Sora's choice of girlfriend if he had been attracted to her.

"Thanks, Kairi," He grinned and sipped a bit of the substance through a pink straw that was sticking out from the glass, "it's good."

"I know! I've had two already!" She giggled and left Sora with his drink. Kairi soon accompanied Olette again, and they danced drunkenly with each other.

"Oh man," Roxas dropped down on the chair beside Sora, "look who's here." Through the door came Seifer, he was wearing a pleased smile when he spotted Kairi and Olette on the dance floor.

_Wait.. If Seifer is here.._ Sora felt his body go stiff, _if Seifer was there.. Riku might.. _His eyes clouded and the music sounded like loud drums in his ears. Riku's slim tall form gracefully entered the room; his hair was tied in a loose ponytail and he was wearing a black jacket.

_What were the chances of that happening?_ Sora winced in the chair and buried his face in the drink in front of him. If Riku spotted him he'd leave, right?

Sora panicky looked for his friends, Kairi and Olette were still dancing, and Roxas was nowhere to be seen. Actually the band had just taken a break, and the red head had mysteriously disappeared along with the blonde.

"Sora," Bam; blue met green.

"R-Riku,"

"Get up," Riku's hand clenched Sora's shirt and dragged him up from the chair.

"W-what?"

"I need to speak with you," Riku dragged him over the messy dance floor and out into the cold parking lot. The cars stood still like statues and a cold wind played with Riku's silver hair. Sora didn't say anything.

"What did my mom tell you?" Riku didn't let go of his arm.

"She just.. Ho.. Why did you know.. I.." _What was he supposed to say? Just flat out admit that what Lilian had told him?_ Sora cringed away from Riku's grip.

"Riku, I had no idea you weren't straight.." Sora whispered, Riku's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I thought so. Go ahead and hate me," he'd let go of Sora's arm now and was clenching his own clothes furiously, "but you probably knew anyway. And you probably did hate me since that night anyway," he took a deep breath, "after all, you never, said goodbye."

"Is that what this is about?" Sora cried, he felt an incredible urge to hold Riku close at that moment, but he didn't, "I was the one that started it! It was my fault that.. I was afraid to come!"

"Sora, I wasn't drunk," Riku interrupted Sora's train of words with that simple statement. _At that time Riku had liked him back? Riku had liked him! _A sudden rush of happiness was interrupted by the nagging thought that Riku didn't like him like that anymore; he wasn't the same Riku as back then.

"You were in love with me," Sora whispered, the air felt cold against his arms. Riku laughed, a painful laugh that filled the cold air and ghosted between the cars. Riku's laughter died down, he found Sora's expression of utter shock amusing, though. He took a step toward the other boy and gently caressed Sora's cheek in a quick motion.

Riku flashed Sora another smile and went back into the bar. The brunette didn't move. He just stood frozen on the cold parking lot and stared blankly into the night. _Why had he just left early in the morning with his parents in their brand new car, boarded the ship and sailed away. Why hadn't he told Riku goodbye? Then maybe.. _Sora felt his shoulders shake violently as he started sobbing.

AN: Riku is like.. a crazy sex addict.. omg..

Okay, about the long wait and stuff; I'm sincerely sorry! I tried to rewrite this chapter three times! And I just couldn't come up with a decent plot thingie.. In the end I took a little bit from all the versions and added a lot into the blend.. And this chapter was born! Like - yay.. At first I wanted Leon to be the principal and Cloud his sexy secretary, but I liked them better as side-characters in Axel's band.

I'm going to write a lemon for the next chapter. Is this okay with everyone?

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I hope the incredible long wait hasn't scared you away. Luvs.


End file.
